


I Almost Lost You

by Bandshe



Series: Uncharted Fics [4]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe





	I Almost Lost You

Alex had limited supplies and limited knowledge of what to do, but she did the best she could. She shoved a stick into his mouth for him to bite down on as she fished out what she could.

“Thank God I have someone that works in the medical field with me.” He spat out the stick.

“I fucking work at a vet clinic, Sam. We don’t get these sorts of injuries. Fuck, I might just end up being the one that kills you.”

“You’re doing fine.”

“You promised you’d be careful. Sam, you fucking promised.” The tears rolled down her eyes as she began to stitch up his wound.

“It wasn’t supposed to happen. If I suspected it, I would’ve brought a gun.” He hissed as the needle broke his skin.

“You’re a fucking felon, do you think they’d just let you have a gun?”

“Well, I could’ve _borrowed_ one.”

“Yes, _borrowed_. I don’t know if I can do this, Sam.” she sniffed as more tears streaked her cheek.

Sam sat up quickly, despite his pain. He grabbed his chest and hissed. “Alex?”

“I can’t finish closing the wound. I ran out of suture material.” She smirked.

“Oh you…”

“Lie back down. I should at least finish cleaning the area.” Alex took some bottled water and poured it over his wound. “Ok, this is going to hurt.”

“What? Ahh, mother fucker!”

“Listen, you just got shot and some alcohol makes you scream?”

“For the first one I had adrenaline pumping through my body.”

Alex bandaged his wounds and put her belongings away. “I really wasn’t hoping to use any of these.”

“I’m sorry, Lexie.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Sorry, I forgot.” Sam got back up and kiss her cheek. “Thank you for fixing me up, and thank you for coming along.”

“Yeah.” She looked away from him, but he saw she was crying. “Sam.” she sniffed.

“Yes?”

“I could’ve lost you for good. I would’ve never seen you again.” She pulled her legs to her chest and began to sob uncontrollably. Her body trembled so hard that he had to press himself against her to soothe her.

“But you didn’t. You made sure of it. I promise you I’ll take a break and work with Nate for a while. Promise. Also, I think I got some blood on you.” He kissed her neck softly.

She gave an involuntary smile and sighed. “I’d like that.”

“Hey, I’m not in that much pain if you want to…”

“My God, Sam. You need to rest. I’m not going to be responsible for you ripping open that wound.”

“Fine, fine.” He nuzzled up against the crook of her neck. “I love you, you know that?”

“I do, and I love you too, old man.”


End file.
